Prior art circuitry does not permit simultaneous unidirectional data communications between two separate integrated circuits ("chips") through the same transmission line. In other words, when communicating signals between circuitry implemented in separate chips, it is required that for each separate transmission of a signal, there be a separate transmission line and corresponding connection circuitry, or that time division multiplexing be utilized in order that two separate signals be transmitted on the same transmission line between two chips.
Naturally, to implement time division multiplexing, additional complex circuitry is required. As a result, traditional system designs have had to settle for implementing separate transmission lines in order to support data communications in a simultaneous manner. However, it is generally desired when designing circuitry (for example, for computer systems) that the circuitry be simplified as much as possible. Therefore, it is desired to reduce the number of transmission lines between chips, along with their corresponding connection circuitry (e.g., driver, receiver, chip pins and signal pads).
Thus, there is a need in the art for a circuit design that allows for the simultaneous transmission of separate data signals on one transmission line.